


Release

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Scat, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Steve and Bucky (mostly Bucky) get messy. *THIS FIC CONTAINS SCAT PLAY. DO NOT READ IF IT BOTHERS YOU*





	Release

It had all been talked about; thoroughly. It was handled seriously including safe words and any other concerns. They were going to do it. Something gross, scary, and something that pushed their trust in one another to the limit, an act which didn’t include physical pain at all.

It started when Steve was getting muscle cramps. He’d been waiting a couple of days for the right moment that it could happen. The problem was, he didn’t exactly know when the “right moment” actually was. Now it was now or never.

“I think I’m ready.” Steve said quietly as they both sat watching tv.

“You sure?”

Steve bit his lip and then nodded. “Been holding it for days.. I just.. I don’t know, Buck. We talked about it-”

“Hey, we don’t have to.” Bucky cut in softly. 

“I want to, I just.. what now?” Steve blushed furiously.

Bucky got up and took Steve’s hand. “Bathtub or bed with towels. What would be more comfortable to you?” Bucky asked sincerely. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt.. uh. Our bed.”

Bucky stripped the bed down and covered it with numerous towels that were cheap and easily replaced. When he looked back at Steve, Steve was standing naked with an arm lightly around his mid section.

“I really gotta go.” Steve whispered.

“Come on.” and Bucky helped Steve onto their bed, stripping his own clothes off.

“I wanna eat you out first. Please. It’s makin’ me so fuckin’ hard.” Bucky said, reaching down and giving his cock a squeeze. It pulsed enthusiastically at the thought.

“A-alright.. and don’t ask me again if I wanna do this. I do.. this just isn’t ordinary.” Steve clarified going on all fours on their bed. Bucky got behind him and licked his lips.

“Since when were either of us ordinary? Stevie, you ain’t nothing but beautiful.”

Steve blushed and laughed a little nervously at Bucky’s compliment.

“Just relax, close your eyes.” Bucky soothed, rubbing one of Steve’s fleshy mounds, hiding a cave of ultimate pleasure.

Only a second went by before Steve felt the first tentative licks of Bucky’s warm tongue. It was so slick that he moaned just a little. Bucky flattened his tongue and lapped at Steve’s entrance over and over and then the inside of his cheeks. Steve instinctively grabbed a fistful of towel right above his head and he groaned. 

“That’s real good, Buck. I like that.” Steve praised. His dick was hardening quickly, briefly forgetting about the point of doing this.

Bucky got more and more enthusiastic about his task and shoved his face in between Steve’s butt cheeks as far as he could, letting his tongue eagerly lick into Steve’s entrance. He wanted to taste Steve, let Steve’s essence enter his mouth and roll down his throat. He wasn’t shy about it.

“Hey Buck?” Steve suddenly asked.

Bucky let up and kissed one of Steve’s butt cheeks. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I just wanna tell you that my stomach has been kind of hurting..”

“Why didn’t you tell me, punk? We could stop.”

Steve blushed. “N-no. I mean.. It might come out.. watery?”

“Doesn’t matter to me, baby. To be honest, none of this is gross to me. I just love you and want to experience all of you.”

“I love you too, Bucky. My stomach is cramping up, don’t know how long I can hold it.”

“Gimmie a few more minutes, ok? I just wanna eat you out a little more.”

Steve nodded and felt Bucky’s tongue slip inside him a few seconds later. A little moan came from Steve as Bucky slurped and sucked. Steve trembled.

“I can’t hold it anymore, Buck,” Steve warned weakly. Bucky’s warm, wet, tongue stimulated Steve’s anus and his gut. It coaxed Steve’s stomach ache to give up the start of their discussed plan.

“Go for it, baby. It’s alright.” Bucky soothed, rubbing up and down Steve’s spine as Steve remained on all fours.

Steve’s body instinctively clenched up and held back.

“Stevie, you gotta relax, baby.” Bucky cooed, rubbing more soothingly on Steve’s back.

Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He willed his hole open and quickly after, the first start of his runs spilled out.

Bucky kissed the base of Steve’s spine, right above the start of Steve’s crack. Bucky’s cock was swelling and he started mouthing at Steve’s right cheek, the release still coming.

Steve’s stomach gurgled and there was another, more forceful gush. Bucky switched cheeks, one hand moving to his cock to stroke it.

Bucky was hard as a rock and when he reached around to feel Steve, Steve was hard, too.

There was a rush of excitement as Bucky ran his hands in Steve’s mess, slipping his fingers inside Steve’s hole.

“Stevie, baby..” Bucky gasped. He spread Steve’s butt cheeks and watched as Steve’s hole stretched to accommodate the thicker loads and then shrink back to size with the watery parts.

There was another loud gurgle and a burst of air vacated out of Steve from behind, the loads coming faster with Bucky’s help. Bucky's fingers were working wonders, fingering Steve and easing all of the waste out. Steve looked fuckin' beautiful giving the most private parts of himself to Bucky.

By this point, Steve started to jack himself off, getting high on the sensations of Bucky’s praises, his fingers, his tongue.

“Fuck, Bucky.. t-touch my ass, make my cock come.” Steve’s hand sped up on himself and Bucky got his hands in there, massaging Steve’s hole and thumbing it with the pad of his thumb.

Steve’s stomach cramping started to cease but his climax forced another more thick piece of stool out of him. It was harder and more solid. Steve’s body went rigid and he came below him all over their towels. He was panting by the time Bucky was closing in on his own release.

“Come on, Buck. Come for me.” this time Steve turned around to face his lover and watched as Bucky stroked himself frantically, getting Steve’s mess all over his cock.

The orgasm that overtook Bucky was fierce and powerful. Steve’s excrement lit his fire hot and he gasped as he felt his boiling load explode from his cock hole. His vision swam until he whited out completely.

When Bucky came-to, Steve was stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Buck? You with me?”

Bucky ran his tongue over his lower lip. “Yeah.. that was.. It’s been a while since I blew that hard.” he admit. Steve blushed.

“You came a lot too, baby. I mean, your come was endless.” Steve added.

The two looked at each other and laughed tiredly.

Steve went to the bathroom to clean up and Bucky took off the soiled towels and threw them out before cleaning himself up, too.

“Did you like it?” Bucky asked Steve later that night when they curled up in each others’ arms.

“It was.. different. I had an orgasm, so yeah, but I don’t think it’s something I want to do often.”

“Course not. Thank you for trusting me, Stevie.”

“I always do.” Steve replied with a sleepy smile on his lips.


End file.
